vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorcerimon
Summary Sorcerimon is Wizardmon's comrade who came from "Witchelny", the Digital World of another dimension. It is adept in the sorcery (high-level programming language) of light and ice, and when it offers prayer, it can heal wounds with holy power. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Sorcerimon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Champion level Vaccine Attribute Demon Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this is combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Ice Manipulation, Summoning, Weather Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Healing, Information Manipulation via Magic (Magic in Digimon is high level programming language), Forcefield Creation, Hacking, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Island level (Equal to Wizardmon as well other Folder Continent Champion level Digimon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to Wizardmon and other Champion level Digimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Very High Range: A few kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Magic Wand Intelligence: Like Wizardmon, Sorcerimon is a highly skilled user of Magic and a strategic fighter. Weaknesses: Data Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. *'Crystal Cloud:' Summons snow clouds with its staff, causing massive blizzard. *'Aquarius Fill:' Uses magic from the water to fill the place with magical water that raises its parameters very slightly or shoots a jet of water at its enemy. *'Ice Illusion:' Creates a blizzard. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Machine Gun Kick:' Strikes with small continuous midair kicks. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. *'Bubble Barrier:' Encases self in a shield made of a water bubble, which repels attacks and hurts foes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Water Users Category:Hackers Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Wizards Category:Wand Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users